


One Good Turn

by glymr



Series: Steph and Tim Do the DCU [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Let Me Write Your Sequel, M/M, Multi, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your brother's really hot."</p><p>"I know," he said, and smirked. "He's not really my brother, you know."</p><p>Score!  "Mmm, yeah, I know. Probably a good thing, considering."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iesika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/gifts).



Of course *they* liked rooftop tag, they'd probably been playing it since they were, like, three. Spoiler growled and leaped, but Nightwing just laughed and flipped away from her, while Robin smiled, jumped, and disappeared over the edge.

"Gah!" she yelled. She *hated* being 'it', especially when they teased her, _almost_ letting her catch them before spinning away again.

Although watching Nightwing move kind of made up for it. She looked across the gap to where Robin was standing on the opposite roof. It was hard to tell from this distance, but she thought that he was enjoying watching Nightwing move, too. Steph grinned and, when she had Robin's attention again, cocked her head to one side. His body shifted slightly, and even though there was no way to see it from this distance, she _knew_ he was raising an eyebrow at her.

With a laugh she soared across the intervening space and chased Robin around the roof until she was breathless. Finally he let her catch him, and she tumbled them both down and said in his ear, "Your brother's _really_ hot."

"I know," he said, and smirked. "He's not _really_ my brother, you know."

Score! "Mmm, yeah, I know. Probably a good thing, considering."

He didn't respond, but raised an eyebrow at her again. She just poked him and said, "You're 'it'," then scrambled up and ran to the opposite side of the roof and jumped. He was immediately *on* her, of course, and she yelled, "Nightwing, _save_ me!" as Robin's gantlet *almost* brushed the back of her cowl.

Vertigo and the sound of laughter, and Nightwing's arms were wrapped around her as they fell and swung. "My hero!" she said, sliding her arms behind his neck and kissing him through the cowl. The material was thin enough not to hide the heat of his lips.

He landed them in an alley and pulled away slightly. "Whoa, hey, easy," he said, still laughing a little. "Wouldn't want Robin to get jealous, now--"

"Too late." Robin stepped forward from the shadows and smirked at them. "Now *I* want a turn." He stalked forward and Nightwing pulled back a little farther.

"Hey, sorry, little brother, wasn't trying to, uh--" Robin reached up and wrapped gauntleted hand on the back of Nightwing's neck. "What--?" His next words were muffled as Robin pulled him forward into a hard kiss.

Damn, that was hot. Nightwing's eyes were wide behind his mask, she could tell, and his hands shook a little as they came up to rest on Robin's sides. When Robin finally pulled away, Nightwing blinked down at him for several long seconds. When he did speak, his voice was breathless. "...little brother?"

Robin just smiled and kissed him again. This time Nightwing actually responded, lifting one hand and cupping the back of Robin's head. When they separated a little, Steph attempted to look disgruntled. "It's definitely *my* turn," she said, pulling up her mask enough to expose her lips before tugging at Robin's shoulder so she could kiss Nightwing again. Nightwing's expression was...deliciously stunned. And increasingly aroused. Steph just grinned and licked his lips. There was a small intake of breath next to them and Steph shifted enough to catch Robin's eye...

Oooh. Yes, he *was* enjoying this, judging by the heat in his expression. Nightwing gripped her hard and put her firmly away from him. "You guys," he said, "wait a minute, playing around is one thing, but--"

"No," said Robin, his voice clear and cool in the alley. "No more waiting." He stepped forward again, pulling Steph close even as he pressed his body to Nightwing's. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck as he drew Nightwing's head down for another kiss, and this one went on for long enough that she might have been a *little* jealous...if she hadn't been enjoying the view so *very* much.

When the two of them...eventually...separated again, Nightwing's expression was a lot less poleaxed and a lot more 'sex *now*'...and Robin's wasn't much better. "Mmm, as much as I'm enjoying watching this--" and oh, she really, *really* was, "--I'd actually like to get *out* of this uniform." She ran a finger along the sensitive skin under Robin's ear and he shivered. "Wouldn't you?"

Both of them just *looked* at her for a moment, like they couldn't quite understand what she was saying, and _man_ , if she hadn't stopped them, would they have gone at it right *here*? – then Robin seemed to *force* himself to let go of Nightwing and took a step back, then another.

"Your place. Ten minutes," he said, shot a grapple, and was gone.

"Holy...hell," said Nightwing, combing a hand back through his hair.

Steph smirked at him and found herself pulled into another one of those...mmm...really very wonderful kisses. Her time sense wasn't very good, but she was absolutely certain that she was going to be late by the time Nightwing stopped. "We're going to be late," she said, and his eyes gleamed.

"It was your turn," he said with a grin and a shrug, and then he was gone, too.

She just stood there for a moment longer, catching her breath, and then followed after him as fast as she could. She didn't want to miss anything.

* * *

She half-expected to find them kissing when she climbed in the window, but they weren't. Nightwing...no, his mask was gone, he was Dick, now...had his arms wrapped around Tim in what looked like a seriously full-contact hug, and Tim's head was resting on his shoulder and it looked really...maybe she should give them a moment?

She gave them until she couldn't stand to wait anymore...which wasn't actually very long, considering...then pulled her cowl off and said, "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

Tim looked up at her, and for a second there was something like relief in his eyes. He let go of Dick and reached out to her.

Steph smiled. "Hey, boyfriend," she said as she jumped through the window and into his arms.

He caught her, of course, using her momentum to swing her around and keep his feet.

He was so fucking sexy.

She was so lucky. "I'm so lucky," she said, and kissed him.

Hmm, he was hot all right. His tongue darted *right* into her mouth, sliding against hers and teasing, _demanding_...and after a moment she felt her hair being pushed aside and _lips_ on the back of her _neck_. It made her shiver, breaking the kiss, and she turned her head to look up at Dick. "Whose turn is it?" she grinned.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt," he said. "But, you did say something about wanting to be...less dressed?" There was still a shocky look behind his eyes, and that odd tension about Tim...

She stepped back and began to strip, taking her time with the buckles, teasing a little, making sure their attention was on *her* for the moment. When Nightwing reached out to help, she dodged him. "Oh no you don't," she said playfully. "Look, but don't touch." He wasn't even a little taken aback, just sat and watched her appreciatively while idly stroking Tim's lower back. Tim's eyes were fixed on her like he couldn't tear them away, but she could tell just by looking at him that he was very, very aware of Dick's hand on him.

By the time she unhooked her bra and skinned out of her tights and underwear, the tension in Tim's jaw was visible. She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his face against her breasts. He laid his cheek against them and sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing for a moment, then tensing again as Dick leaned over and kissed the back of _his_ neck. He looked up and met her eyes, and he seemed so _unsure_...

Pushing him back, she climbed on top of him and straddled him, even though he was still fully caped-up. "Baby? Did you...want this?" How could he be so aggressive and cool and sure one minute, and so freaked out the next...?

Dick pulled back a little and moved so that he was sitting next to them, stroking Tim's shoulder. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, little brother," he said softly.

Tim shuddered. "I always want you, Steph," he said. "You *know* that." He turned and met Dick's eyes, then looked away. "But, Dick..."

A flash of hurt in Dick's face, and he moved back a little. "I understand," he said gently. "I--"

"I've wanted Dick *forever*."

Dick blinked. "...really?"

Steph cupped Tim's face in her hand and smiled. "I can't blame you. He *is* pretty hot."

Tim shook himself a little, still not looking at Dick. "He's...he's so _beautiful_ ," he said, his voice low and filled with longing. "I...I..." He looked back up at Steph. "Are you really, _really_ sure this is okay?"

"Oh _Tim_ ," she said, "It's okay, baby, it _really_ is. Did you..." She took a breath and made herself say it, "Did you need me to leave the two of you alone for a bit, maybe?"

He clutched at her hands so hard it made her wince and looked at her pleadingly. "No! Steph, I... _need_ you."

"Then you've got me, boyfriend," she said, leaning forward to kiss him gently, then nibbling his ear. "And you've got _him_ , too," she whispered. They both turned to look at Dick.

He was watching them, his expression shifting like quicksilver: concern, desire, disbelief...

"He wants you, Tim" she said quietly, but not too quietly for Dick to hear.

Dick nodded and reached out, holding Tim's gaze. He put his glove in his mouth and tugged his gauntlet off with his teeth, then reached out to touch Tim's face with his naked hand, tracing along the edge of Tim's sharp cheekbones. Tim shuddered again.

"I do, little brother."

Tim swallowed and nodded. "Dick. I." He looked down.

" _Tim_ ," said Dick, and gently turned Tim's face toward him, and then they were kissing again, Tim tangling the fingers of one hand in Dick's hair as he clung to Steph with the other. She squeezed him back and then slid her free hand up his chest and...began to undo the catches of his uniform.

Dick must have thought she had the right idea, because the hand he wasn't using to cup Tim's face trailed up and deftly undid Tim's cape until it slid down and pooled on the bed behind them, then slithered to the floor, forgotten.

Between the two of them, it didn't take long to have Tim stripped out of his armor and down to his tights. Steph traced her fingers lightly down his bared skin and leaned down to lick his nipple...mmm, sweat and Kevlar. Robin-flavor.

He pulled away from Dick with a gasp, panting, his eyes a little wild. Steph shifted and touched Dick's chest. "*You* are wearing too many clothes," she said, partly because he *was*, and partly to give Tim a moment of space.

"If you say so," he grinned, and began to peel out of the Nightwing uniform.

Tim watched as though frozen as Dick pulled off his top, revealing his scar-covered chest and torso. Steph leaned over and licked his ear, whispering, "Breathe, baby." He sucked in air suddenly, shuddering. Dick smiled at them slyly and stood to slowly peel away the bottom half of the Nightwing suit. Steph pressed her lips against Tim's neck, feeling his heartbeat pounding hard and fast as he watched. His jock under the tights had to be getting damn uncomfortable.

Dick kicked away the last of his clothes and Steph let her eyes roam over him hungrily. Long and lean and lithe all over, his cock hard and dark and leaking. Steph felt Tim swallowing next to her.

"You want your mouth on him, don't you?" she whispered, and Tim swallowed again and bobbed his head in a tiny nod. Dick's eyes flared and he stepped forward and put his hand on Tim's head, threading his fingers through his hair. His cock was almost even with Tim's mouth.

Tim looked up, his eyes locking with Dick's for a long moment, then reached out, his hands on Dick's hips, and tugged him one last step closer. Tim's right hand slid from Dick's hip to wrap around the base, and he closed his eyes and leaned forward, sucking him into his mouth.

Dick moaned, throwing his head back. "Little brother," he said breathlessly. "Oh, _Tim_ , *yes*."

Tim's hand was shaking on Dick's hip, and Dick's words elicited an answering moan from him, the sound muffled, then cut off entirely as Tim...holy shit!...*swallowed* around him.

Steph grinned. "Oh, baby, you've been _practicing_ ," she whispered in Tim's ear. He blinked his eyes open and glanced at her sideways, staring blankly for a long moment before he seemed to process what she'd said and gave a small nod. "After last time?" she asked. He smiled at her with his eyes, and she chuckled. "Overachiever."

Dick's hands tightened in his hair, and Tim's eyes slid shut again.

He pulled back a little and took a breath, then dove forward. Dick groaned. "Tim. Fuck, _Tim!_ " Steph reached out, tracing down Dick's side, feeling the muscles in his ass flex as he struggled to stay upright. She heard Tim suck in air again, then Dick's ass went rigid under her hand and she felt him jerk. "Tim, I--" he said, then gave an incoherent cry and arched as Tim pushed forward as far as he could go. For a timeless moment Dick seemed frozen, back arched, eyes squeezed shut, lips open in a silent cry. Then he staggered and Tim let go as he collapsed to his knees. "Jesus," said Dick. " _Jesus_ , little brother." Tim reached out a trembling hand and buried it in Dick's hair, then slid forward off the bed onto Dick's lap, straddling him and kissing him.

For a moment...just for a moment...Steph felt like a third wheel. Then Tim was reaching for her, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to kiss her as well. And then _Dick_ was kissing her, and she was laughing a little against his mouth. "Holy _shit_ ," she said when they finally separated.

"My sentiments *exactly*," Dick grinned at her. Both of them turned to look at Tim. He was

watching them, his expression serious and a little dazed.

"Aren't you...uncomfortable?" asked Steph, glancing down at his tights.

Tim gave her a small shrug and a half-smile. "It's the only thing that's kept me from coming yet."

"Mm. Let's do something about that, shall we?" Steph laid her forehead against his. "What do you want, baby?"

He met her eyes. "I want to fuck you," he said.

Oh. _Well_ then. "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl," she said.

 

"I want to _see_ that," Dick breathed. She wrapped an arm around Tim and giggled.

"Guess you're not the only one who likes to watch, huh?"

He cocked his head at Dick and raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak. Dick caught his look and smiled back. Steph waited for a long moment, then said, "Well?" They turned to look at her. "Are you going to fuck me or what, Boyfriend Wonder?"

"As you wish, m'lady," said Tim, kissing her softly. "But we should probably get back on the bed."

"That's what I love about you," said Steph. "You're so practical." She took his hand and dragged him onto the bed with her.

"You guys are ridiculously cute," said Dick as he climbed up after them.

Tim pulled off his tights and released his jock with a small hiss as his erection sprang free. Steph rolled onto her back and tugged him up on top of her, grinding up against him. "Steph," he whispered as she reached between them, guiding him into her. She was more than ready, shivering as he pushed into her slickness a single, smooth stroke.

"Tim," she said. His eyes slipped closed and he began to rock against her, slowly sliding in and out. She felt Dick shifting next to them and opened her eyes to see him tracing a hand down Tim's back. He drifted lower, cupping the curve of Tim's ass, lingering at the cleft, and Tim froze, his eyes flying open.

"Okay, little brother?" whispered Dick in his ear, and she could see Tim's throat move as he swallowed. Then she looked up to find Dick meeting *her* eyes.

"I..." said Tim.

"Just one finger," whispered Dick, voice low and persuasive.

Oh, _yes_. Steph grinned wickedly at Dick. "You could use *more* than one," she suggested, laughing a little as his eyes widened.

" _Really?_ " said Dick, and Steph laughed harder, her body shaking under Tim's.

"Really," said Steph, breathless. "Right, Tim?" she added softly as she caught her breath.

Tim closed his eyes. "Do it," he whispered.

Steph wrapped her hand around the back of Tim's neck. Dick rolled over and pulled a tube out of the bedside table. Moments later he was tracing down Tim's back again, and lower.

Tim's body was like iron against her. "Relax, little brother," said Dick.

She touched his face. "Breathe, baby."

He took a long breath and she felt him deliberately relaxing his different muscle groups. He was only half-hard inside of her now, but Steph told herself that she could be patient. Dick waited until Tim was lying boneless against her before beginning to move. Steph watched as his arm pushed forward slowly and gently. Tim tensed again, but took a breath and let the tension flow out of him before either of them could say anything.

"You okay, Tim?" she said. He nodded. There was a faint frown between his brows and she reached up and traced a finger over it. "Does it hurt?"

"Not...not really," he said. "His fingers are bigger than...than yours," he gasped.

Dick's arm stilled. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," said Tim. He took a breath and released it. "Keep going."

"All right." Dick's arm resumed its movements, careful and gradual. Finally he stopped, then a small, evil smile crept onto his face, and he winked at Steph.

Tim jerked against her, his expression shocked.

"Oh _god_ ," he said.

Dick chuckled low in his throat.

Tim jerked again. She could feel him hardening again inside her. "Fuck, I--," he said.

"Like that, little brother?" said Dick, his voice deep and soft.

Tim shuddered hard and began to thrust helplessly. "Fuck," he repeated. Steph watched Dick's arm move with Tim, not pushing, but staying inside him as he moved in and out of her. Tim's eyes were wide and looked almost panicked. She tightened her muscles around him as he arched into her.

"Mmm, Tim," she whispered into his ear, her own breath quickening. "How does it feel?" she panted. "Is it good? Having him _inside_ you?"

Tim whimpered, burying his face in her throat. "Oh god, oh god, _Steph_ , it's *Dick*."

"That's right," she said softly, meeting Dick's eyes over his shoulder. "Dick's inside you, just like you're inside me."

He lifted his head. "I can't...I can't..."

She caught his lips in a kiss. "Don't try," she said.

"That's right," said Dick. "Come for us, little brother. Come for me."

A strangled cry erupted from Tim's throat as he grabbed Steph's arms hard enough to hurt. She felt his warmth filling her before he collapsed on top of her. Dick put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Take a breath, little brother," then Steph saw his arm move again as he pulled out. He stood up and smiled down at them, then padded silently away, leaving the two of them alone for a moment.

"You okay, baby?" she said softly as she heard the water come on in the adjoining bathroom.

"Yeah. That was. Yeah," he said, and she felt him shiver.

She didn't respond, just wrapped and arm around him and stroked a hand through his hair until Dick came back and flicked water on her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. Tim shifted and rolled off of her so he could look up at Dick as well.

Their eyes met and something seemed to pass between the two of them, but Steph couldn't quite decipher it - until they both turned to her.

"Definitely _*_ your* turn," Dick smirked at her. He slid down to kneel by the foot of the bed and hooked his hands behind her knees, tugging her forward until her legs hung off the edge of the bed. Steph grinned. Tonight had been a lot about Tim so far, but there was a limit to altruism, after all.

Tim leaned over and kissed her just as Dick pushed her legs apart and dove between them. Steph made a high sound into Tim's mouth when Dick's tongue swept over her already sensitive clit, making her writhe. He lapped lower, licking up Tim's come from inside her, and she gasped. "God that's good," she groaned. Tim smiled and started playing with her nipples, each pinch and lick shooting heat directly between her legs. " _Tim_ ," she panted.

"Enjoying yourself?" he whispered.

In answer she threw her head back with a sharp cry as Dick sucked on her clit. "Fuck," she moaned. "Don't _stop_." Tim grinned and flicked her nipple again, rolled it between his fingers, making her whimper and arch against both of them.

She buried her hands in Dick's hair, tugging and sliding aimlessly through the strands. "Dick," she said, "*Tim*. God, I--" She cut herself off with a scream as Dick pushed two fingers inside her and stabbed at her with his tongue, her whole body tensing and releasing around him for an endless moment. Then she fell back on the bed again, and felt Dick grinning against her as he gave her one last lick, making her buck and shove him away with a laugh.

"Done already?" said Tim, propping himself up on an elbow and smiling down at her. She stretched luxuriously, delighting in the warm hum coursing through her body, but before she could form a response, the bed shifted as Dick clambered up next to them and snuggled up next to her.

"Mmm, sandwiched between two beautiful men," she said. "I can think of worse places to be."

Dick just chuckled and reached across her to stroke down Tim's chest, lingering to circle a nipple. She could feel it when Tim took a breath, when he trembled slightly against her. Dick paused for a moment, then, in a lazy, easy movement, he rolled atop her.

He was getting hard again. "You're on the pill?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"I'm clean," he said. "We get tested regularly-"

"I know," she groaned, interrupting him and grinding up against him.

He turned his head, meeting Tim's eyes, and arched an eyebrow in a mute question.

Tim looked from him to Steph and blinked, then said hoarsely, " _God_ yes. Yes. Fuck her."

Dick's body jerked at the words, and Steph gasped as sharp sensation shot through her. "Yes," she hissed.

"You'll have a better view if you move up a little, Tim," said Dick casually. Tim gave him a _look_ , but he scooted up the bed and propped his head up on a couple of pillows. He was getting hard again, too, Steph noted.

With a smooth motion of his hips, Dick thrust against her, sliding between her folds but not into her. She shook as the movement sent sparks radiating through her body. "You two," she said. "God, you two..."

Dick smiled down at her. She reached between them and angled him into her, and he kissed her, his mouth warm and tasting of all of them. She heard Tim take a shuddering breath beside them and reached for his hand. Dick pulled away and gazed down at her, a mischievous look in his eye, then bent his long torso almost sideways until his mouth was hovering above Tim's cock, even as her hips were still wrapped around his.

" _Dick_ ," gasped Tim. Dick hummed happily and lowered his head, giving Tim several teasing licks that made him quiver. She wanted to twist her head around to look at Tim's face, but Dick was leaning further, his body curving in a way that really should be impossible. Of course, Dick made it look easy as he opened his mouth to suck and _swallow_ Tim into his throat. And if she lived forever she would never get tired of watching that, or listening to the high, desperate sounds Tim was making.

She was hardly even aware of her own need for a moment, until Dick pulled back and thrust down into her, making her arch off the bed with a shout. Then it was all heat and movement and building, burning *feeling*, spiraling higher and higher, teetering on the edge, her voice mingling with Tim's as both of them begged Dick not to stop, and then crashing down the other side like a roller coaster, like jumping off a building, so _good_.

He was still thrusting into her when she could open her eyes again, hard and fast and desperate, making her writhe as he drove against hyper-sensitive flesh. Tim must have come, because Dick had pulled back and was holding himself up with his arms on either side of her. Even as she watched Tim pushed forward and caught Dick's head and kissed him hard, swallowing the sound of Dick's yell as Dick came, hot and wet inside her.

"You two," Steph panted again. "You are fucking..." she didn't even know *how* to finish that. 'Crazy'? 'Amazing'? 'Hot'?

"Exactly," said Tim with a small smirk, and kissed her.

* * *

She was the first to wake the next morning, still sandwiched between them. Dick was half-lying on her, an arm thrown across her stomach and a leg tangled with hers, while Tim was pressed up against her other side, his breathing even and slow. As she watched, Dick's eyes blinked open. He smiled at her and tilted his head to give her a brief kiss before sliding out of the bed and stretching in the late-morning sunlight streaming through the window. Steph watched with pleasure. He *did* have a nice ass, she thought as he disappeared down the hall toward the bathroom.

Beside her, Tim stirred. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she said, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"Engh," he said, turning his face away from the light. "Too early."

"Your _brother_ is already awake and showering, you know," she said playfully.

"Mm-hmm," he said, burying his face in the pillow.

"I have half a mind to join him," said Steph. A hand snaked out from under the covers and closed around her wrist. "Or I could stay here a little while longer," she said, amused.

"Good plan," murmured Tim. She ran her other hand through his hair, catching on the occasional tangle until he yawned and scrubbed his hand over his eyes.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" Steph grinned.

"I spent my early years following Batman and Robin around with a camera at all hours of the night, and my teenage years *being* Robin at all hours of the night. What do you expect?" he said with another yawn. "And how is it that you're so chipper, anyway?"

Steph just shrugged. "I always liked mornings," she said.

He snorted. "A vigilante who's a morning person. What won't they think of next?" he murmured. She just smiled and cuddled up against him.

"Last night was fun," she said after awhile.

He stilled, then shifted a little. "Yeah," he said.

She reached out and took his chin, turning his head to face her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said again, but his eyes darted down and away from hers as he said it. "I just..." He trailed off, and she waited. Finally he met her eyes again, looking almost _shy_. "It's one thing to...to play with Cass or Green Arrow, but...Dick is...he's..."

"Your brother?"

" _More_ than that," he said. "Dick was...he was my first crush. He's been my fantasy for a long time." He focused on her again, reaching out to draw one hand idly down her back.

She wrapped her hands around him and hugged him close, tenderly kissing his neck. Then, "So, does that mean you wouldn't object to doing that again sometime?" she said into his shoulder.

He laughed and rolled her over, pinning her and kissing her. "Maybe sometime," he said teasingly.

"Good," came a voice from the doorway, and both of them looked up to see Dick standing there, a towel around his waist. He leaned up against the doorframe and looked at them thoughtfully. "I'd hate to think that you two were the types to seduce and abandon a poor, innocent guy like me."

Tim snorted against her and Steph cracked up. Dick grinned and strolled over to the bed to look down at them. Reaching out, he laid a hand on Tim's back. She felt Tim's shiver all through her.

Slowly, Dick traced down the long line of Tim's back, over his scars and skin, lingering at the base of his spine. Then he lifted his hand and, without warning, brought it down with a hard *smack* on Tim's ass.

Tim gasped and blushed and glared. "Dick!" he yelled. He jumped up, but Dick was already escaping into the other room, bright laughter trailing behind him.


End file.
